Wild as the Sea
by the.girl.with.blonde.hair
Summary: Her sisters warned her to forget about him but she ignored them, and following him where ever he went. She neglected her duties of helping sailors lost at sea and now she has been punished by the Gods; live on land trapped in human form forever. OC/Jack


It was a ruthless storm that was savage and wild. We could see their attempts to carry on where fruitless and so we rose up out of the water and took their ship in our arms. We gently caressed its hull and tried our best to guide it to safety through the perilous storms. However, it was the wind that brought it down. It clawed, and ripped at the ship's sails and with an ear splitting crack all souls on board plunged into the watery depths. I didn't think, _we _didn't think. We were as one. We surged around as many men as we could and caught them in our current, dragging them to land before grabbing their unconscious bodies and hauling them out onto the sandy beach.

I remember standing in the moon light in my human form, the sea lapping at my naked skin. I took in a deep breath of the salty Caribbean air; drinking in my surroundings and enjoying the feel of the humid air tickle my flesh. It wasn't often we came onto land. It was as I stood there that night, while my sister built fires with leaves and sticks for these poor sailors that I saw him for the first time. My chest aced, and my eyes could not look away for his form. He looked no different from any other mortal man I had seen, or any of the sailors we had saved before. He was drenched to the bone, his wrinkled cloths clung to his body, and his hair was dishevelled with a peppering of sand. He looked slightly younger than the rest, with a smooth clean jaw, and a mop of wild tangled hair. He didn't stand out from the rest of the unconscious men who lay sprawled out on the beach before me, but I felt drawn toward him, an invisible force dragging me towards him.

To me he was extraordinary.

I ended up sitting by him for the rest of the night tending to his wounds, and singing ancient hymns so he could sleep soundly instead of being plagued by nightmares. I longed to stay with him for some unknown reason. I remember being confused, and conflicted with myself as I didn't love him or even lust for him. It might have simply been curiosity; however something was calling to me, whispering in my ear that he was important.

We had to leave as the moon gave way to the sun as they would soon wake up. My sisters, relieved to return home to the sea, dived in and disappeared under the glittering surface as quickly as they could, not stopping to appertain the beauty of a sunrise. We didn't feel comfortable on land as it was a foreign world that we didn't understand, and was filled with unimaginable dangers. Yet as I stood by the water's edge watching the warmth of the pink sky begun to burn in a bright orange glow, I was struck by how vivid everything was. The exquisite colours and the magnificent sounds that filled this world. I was in utter awe by how breath-taking it all was, and knew at that moment, as the sun pecked over the horizon that something had changed deep within my very soul.

It was a new day, and with that a new me had been born. As realisation hit me, and the waves around my legs begun to grow more aggressive - my sisters urging me to join them - a murmuring came from behind me; followed by a serious of watery coughs and gasps. I sharply turned round and found him watching me, a look of utter bewilderment, and confusion etched onto his face. He met my eyes, and we stared at each other for a while before his eyes drifted down to my bar breasts and legs. He blushed slightly and met my eyes again in alarm, and his mouth opened and closed as if he was about to speak but didn't know what to say. I just smiled at him from across the beach in amusement, and before he could utter a single word I plunged into the sea and drifted away from him, becoming one with the sea once more; knowing that it wouldn't be the last time I would meet him, that our paths would cross again sometime in the future. However, I just didn't imagine it to be quite like this.

"No 'dings never do go the way we imagine them to be do 'day?" I lifted my eyes from the floor, and look at the sea goddess who sat across for me with a sly smile upon her face. She chuckled and went back to the crab claws and rocks on the table by her candle in front of her.

"No they don't." I replied not sure what else I could say. I was growing tired now and it was already growing dark outside the cabin. I glanced to the door that leads to my bed longingly, trying my best to stiffen the yawn that was bubbling in my chest.

"And 'dats how you met Witty _Jack Sparrow_." Calypso concluded scooping the crustacean's limes into her hands, whispering a chant to them before throwing them back down onto the table with a clatter.

"Yes Calipso." I took this as my queue to leave and so stood up running a hand through my hair. "That is how I met _Caption _Jack Sparrow."


End file.
